3v l h45 4 n3w n4m3
by Goddess Astra
Summary: What do you get when me and 2 of my friends get to take a road trip to the beach with our Bishie'z? it's a wacky misadventure as squirrles combat and a girl attacks


~~I do not own any of these chacarcters...I WOULD LOVE to own mamoru!! ^_^ sadly.Naoko Takeuchi owns him...possibly any animators 2...the characters that I DO own are myself...astra... my friend Moeru...(well...Moeru owns herself...(you may know her as Honoo Moeru on da fan fic ^^) .My friend Inu-chan (she claims herself 2....i guess...) and my friend Tano (played by Chichiri)...(he owns himself...) so I guess I don't own anyone but me...^_^; ~~~~ Staring: Moeru as herself...Moeru has Hotohori because...thats her bishie!  
  
Staring: Astra (ME) as myself...I have Mamo-chan because....he's my bishie!  
  
Staring: Inu-Chan as herself...And she has Chichiri...(played by my friend  
  
Tano...or...Tano plays Chichiri....^^; how ever you look at it)  
  
~~~This is my second fan fic!!! Yay...(posted on here of course..) after about  
  
the 4th or 5th I'll stop sayin that...because I'll prolly loose track of what fan fic  
  
number it is....and yeah...this is like...my first longest fan fic because  
  
originally I was just supposed to do a journal entry for my English class so I decided to  
  
make a 2 page story but then I just kept writing and writing and writing.so technically  
  
this was my first OFFICLAL fan fic but my second one posted on here...it probally is  
  
not that good because well...I dunno...i'm posting it anyway because...i  
  
realized I had this saved on my computer so why not post it, oh..and if you are  
  
reading and there seem to be periods marks where they do not beling like this . that is  
  
just because I was 2 lazy to make sure I changed EVERY SINGLE  
  
elipse...si....i prolly missed a few....so any of this. is really  
  
a ...(unless it REALLY IS the end of the sentence)...anyway...enough  
  
with my little "piro" type rant..I'm DONE ranting..so read on folks!  
  
Chpt. 1 Road Trip  
  
Bump! Spill! Squeal! Whack! Ow!  
  
It had been a long trip. Mamo-chan was at the wheel, a bump on his head. Astra-chan was seated in the passenger side, a spill of nail polish in her lap, grumbling. Hoto-sama and Mo-chan were quietly sleeping in the back seat, making complete conversations to each other as the slept.  
"Watch where you're driving! This bottle cost me a pretty penny! A lot of money do you hear me! MONEY!" Astra yelled, after hitting Mamoru in the head.  
Mamo-chan continued driving...and driving...and driving...  
  
A few hours later the rain had begun to pour. It pounded on the car like drums causing Hotohori and Moeru to stir. With in minutes the two had awoken.  
"Are we there yet Mamoru-kun?" Hotohori asked sleepily, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes.  
"Nope, not yet. You don't mind all this driving do you?"  
"No, not at all! I've got my Mo-chan here to keep me company!" Hotohori went back over to Moeru and they snuggled and kissed ever so affectionately. Astra looked back and sweat dropped.  
"Why can't we snuggle" Astra whined, "Why did you sign up for driving duty! Why Mamo-chan...Mamo-!" Astra scooted towards the door and let the anime tears fall down her cheeks.  
"I understand now! *sniff* You don't love me any more! I am so repulsive you cannot stand to be around me! You...you..." Astra brung on the tears and BOY did she bring them on!  
"I...that's not...I mean..." Mamo-chan stuttered, sweat dropping.  
"Fine, you want to know the real reason." Mamo-chan leaned over to Astra and whispered, "Personally, I don't think the emperor can drive! I wouldn't trust him with my car at all! Face it, I think he sucks!  
"NANI!" Moeru yelled and leaned forward as an aura of fire surrounded her. She looked pissed, very pissed and Astra was afraid, very afraid.  
"Ku...Ku...Kura......AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Astra screamed and went chibi and hid in the glove compartment, peeking out just in time to see her Mamo-chan getting pummeled to a pulp by Moeru, who, at this point, had the spirit and soul of Kurayami  
A few minutes later, with the car parked to the side of the road, the fierce beating had stopped.  
"Why didn't you help me!" the pummeled Mamoru said to Astra.  
"Gomen, I was scared"  
  
***  
The scene changes.  
This time Hotohori was at the wheel and Moeru was in the passenger seat. Mamoru was laying across the back seat as Astra waved her goddess hands over him and healing him.  
"See! He can drive. Who do you think taught him!" Moeru grunted filing her nails.  
"It's quite alright M'dear Moeru. Mamoru didn't know" Hotohori smiled, taking a brief second to look at his face in the rear view mirror. Beautiful still, as always, he thought.  
"But he insulted you and your driving skills!" Moeru whined  
"Moeru, now be reasonable, please...for me?" Hotohori looked at Moeru and gave her that ever so dashing look she just could not refuse.  
"Alright" she pouted her lower lip  
It was now Astra and Mamoru's turn to snuggle.  
"Ah....AH...AH..." Mamoru and Astra seemed to call out in unison.  
Moeru leaned over and tazered the two and quipped, "If me and my Hoto- sama couldn't be written in to do it then neither can you!"  
"Tazers to nothing! The author controls what happens in this story, not you!" Astra stated, "Right Tanya?"  
I look down at the paper and smile "Yup, your right! Tee hee!"  
"How come you get telepathic powers to the author and I don't!" Moeru exclaimed.  
"Because she favors me, GODDESS ASTRA, more than you...*grimace*...Honoo Moeru" Astra stuck out her tongue at Moeru just before Moeru lunged in to the back at Astra  
  
*grrrrrrr*  
*lunge*  
*strangle*  
*whack*  
*slap*  
*strangle*  
*kick*  
*poke*  
*bite*  
  
"LADIES! Ladies, please! I am trying to drive!" Hotohori said calmly. "Gomen nasai Hotohori-sama!" Moeru exclaimed and sat back down trying to look as innocent as ever and as if it was Astra who started the fight. Mamoru fell to the floor, hands between his legs and wincing in pain. "MAMO-CHAN! Daijibou!" Astra looked down and saw where Mamoru had accidentally been kicked, "AH! GOMEN NASAI!"  
  
"I'm...Fine...It's...Noth...ing...*groan*"  
  
More hours went buy peacefully. Astra and Mamoru were in the back sleeping while Hotohori drove and Moeru sang in her lovely voice to her Hoto-sama. What else could go ironically wrong, sadistically wrong or just plain wrong?  
  
Chpt. 2 The Squirrelz O_o;;  
  
"Abunai! ABUNAI!" Moeru shouted and pointed Hotohori veered to the right and veered to the left but it was unavoidable.  
*WHAM*  
The squirrel had been hit and flew several feet. The car swerved, then came to a jerking stop before lightly bumping into a tree. The bump was just enough to cause Astra and Mamoru to fall out of the back seat and hit the floor, while the air bags in the front to release.  
"What happened? I was having a wonderful dream. Mamoru and I were...heh...in..." Astra grinned and blushed, looking at Mamoru, who had apparently had the same dream as her.  
Moeru and Hotohori rushed out of the car and hurried over to the befallen creature. Moeru looked at it with her eyes filling with tears. Hotohori turned away in disgust.  
"I cannot look at something so grotesque and less beautiful than I! Quickly, somebody, hand me a mirror!"  
[[Hmmm.mirror.mirror.where did I put that mirror.ahh.here it is]] I rummage through my purse until I find it. I reached into the story and hand my mirror to Hotohori  
"Will this do your majesty?" I smiled as Hotohori took the mirror  
"Ah, arigatou Tanya-sama (that's me)!" he bowed and then waved good- bye before joining the others.  
By this time Moeru was doing some serious crying over the dead squirrel. Astra and Mamoru were just standing there sweat dropping. Hotohori, after regaining his composure looking through the mirror, rushed over to be at Moeru's side.  
"It's just a squirrel Moeru! Aren't you taking this a little bit......................much." Astra tried to sound.what's the word.sympathetic.  
"Just a squirrel! JUST A SQUIRREL! How can you say that! What if a car hit Mamoru and made him road kill and the person said 'Oh, it's just a Mamoru'?"  
"That's different! Mamoru has people who love him, right my darling Mamo-chan" Mamoru smiled and leaned over and kissed Astra. Astra kissed back and before the others knew it the two were into some serious romantic snuggling.  
"How can you two be so affectionate at a time like this! I bet you this poor innocent squirrel had other squirrels that cared about him.or her.or it.what ever the thing may be." Hotohori exclaimed loudly, a bit too loudly.  
"Betcha not!" Mamoru crossed his arms  
"Betcha so!"  
"Betcha not!"  
"Betcha so!"  
"Betcha no-"  
Just then a horde of little squirrels came running out from behind a tree and surrounded the dead squirrel, all of them looking very sad and mournful.  
  
"HA! Toldja!" Hotohori gloated at Mamoru. All the squirrels then scooted back as one squirrel started to sniff the dead squirrel. That particular squirrel turned around and glared at Hotohori. He ran and leaped into the air apparently screaming some kung fu move in squirrel talk. He headed in Hotohori's direction and bit him square in the leg!  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Oh my Suzaku! Moeru! Somebody! Astra! Mamoru! Get this thing off me! OW! OW! OW!" Hotohori shook his leg violently but the squirrel did not release his grip.  
  
Astra pointed a finger and proceeded to Ki blast the creature but Moeru jumped in her way.  
"NO!" Moeru shouted loudly, holding out her arms to prevent Astra from firing.  
"WHY! Don't you want me to do something and possibly save him!"  
"Not at the risk of loosing another squirrel, one that is probably dear to those other squirrels plus the dead one! Besides, with your aim, you might miss and hit my Hotohori instead!"  
"Fine, what do you suggest we do then?"  
"ANYTHING! Just get this thing off of me! His teeth are digging into my silky smooth skin and...goodness...I see blood!" Hotohori shouted  
Mamoru stepped next to Astra and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why not use the Dr. Dolittle abilities that the author gave you?"  
"Great idea Mamoru!" Astra jumped up and kissed Mamoru on the cheek before rushing off to Hotohori.  
"Hotohori! STOP!" He stopped "Ok! I'll get this little vermin off you!" Astra leaned forward and started talking to the squirrel in a form of mumbled squeaks.  
[["Ano...excuse me, little squirrel...could you please get off the Emperor. He is in very much pain and would very much appreciate it."]]  
[["I don't care if he is the emperor of space! He killed my brother!"]] The little squirrel yelled.  
Astra twitched her eye and shook her fist slightly, [["Get off him or I will pummel and blast you to oblivion!"]]  
[["NO! He killed my brother and I cannot forgive him for that so he must die!"]] The squirrel shouted.  
Astra got closer and shot a blast at the squirrel, purposely missing his ear by an inch.  
[["I am not afraid of you! SQUIRREL FORMATION ATTACK!"]] He shouted getting off of Hotohori's leg. He was joined by his other squirrel friends. The lunged forward in an attempt to attack Astra. Astra screamed as seven squirrels came flying at her. Mamoru came to Astra's rescue and picked Astra up into his arms and jumped up and out of danger just in time to let the squirrel's crash into the tree.  
Moeru rushed over to Hotohori and gave him the TLC he needed at the moment.  
"What's gotten into the squirrels! One attacked my Hoto-sama!" Moeru cried  
"I'll explain in a minute!" Astra shouted from Mamoru's arms as the jumped from tree to tree to avoid the onslaught of vicious squirrels Mamoru took out a rose and twirled it, causing rose petals to rain down on the little squirrels and make them pass out. Mamoru and Astra jumped down from the tree and rushed over to Hotohori and Moeru. Astra kneeled over and healed Hotohori with her goddess healing powers.  
"Ok, spill! Why did they attack! My Hoto-sama could have gotten infected or something!" Moeru shouted.  
"That squirrel we ran over...ano...he had a brother... and...ano...he wants revenge I guess. O_o;"  
"Astra, you're the one with the goddess powers! Do something goddess like and well.ano. DO SOMETHING!" Hotohori exclaimed.  
[["STOP! Onegai!"]] Astra yelled to the squirrels but they didn't listen. Instead they had Mamoru cornered by the car and the tree. He had no way of escape as seven squirrels were in the air heading right for him.  
"Mamoru! NO!" a frantic Astra shouted. She waved her hands in the air and stopped time just IN time. Astra stood there and looked at her surroundings. Over to her right, Moeru and Hotohori were staring at each other, time stopped in the middle of Hotohori's sentence, his mouth open wide. Moeru had an arm out pointing towards him in a position that looked just wrong and a little hentai. To Astra's left was Mamoru, with the funniest scared look on his face as seven squirrels were in mid air doing some sort of "Matrix" type king fu move.  
What to do, Astra thought. "Time has stopped! I can do anything! I could find stopped water............ or someone who stopped in the middle of a sneeze or hey! In the middle of a cough...and.and.then stick something in that persons mouth and. Oh my so many things to do! Oooo! I can move Hotohori to a tree, then move Moeru on top of the car and them move Mamoru someplace and save him?" Astra giggled  
  
-DON'T YOU DARE ASTRA!-  
-What? Why not!  
-Katie is gonna read this! Do you want me dead and fried!-  
-Do you think I care? I am just a figment of your imagination!-  
-If you do as I say, I'll make sure you and Mamoru get some  
alone time if  
you know what I mean-  
-Mmm.ok! Deal!-  
*Astra and Tanya shake on it*  
  
Astra left Moeru and Hotohori alone. Astra found a cooler in the back of the van and then proceeded to put the squirrels in it. Astra then positioned Hotohori's arms and moved Moeru into his arms. She closed his mouth and wrapped Moeru's arms around Hotohori's neck in an ever so romantic way. Astra walked over, closing the lid of the cooler on her way, and positioned Mamoru in the same way as Hotohori. Astra jumped into Mamoru's arms and started time once more. Hotohori and Moeru blinked, as did Mamoru.  
"What happened to the squirrels!" Mamoru asked confused  
"I saved your life Mamo-chan!" Astra leaned forward and kissed him.  
"How did we get like this?" Hotohori and Moeru said in unison.  
"Author told me to be nice to you both so...ano....yeah." Astra said and stood up. Astra walked over to the cooler and lifted the lid.  
[["Let us out 3v|l lady of d00m! That long haired prissy boy must die!"]] The brother of the dead squirrel yelled.  
[["Who are you callin' a prissy boy!"]] Astra's eye twitched [["Are you trying to get me in trouble! Besides, Hotohori is not a prissy boy! He is a nice man. He is sweet and caring of Moeru and his people. He would never do anything wrong intentionally. If he could speak squirrel I am positive he could apologize!"]]  
One of the squirrels started to anime cry.  
[["It's ok Lin. He was dear to me to. It is not easy to accept the loss of a loved one. I tried, we tried to avenge his death"]] The oni-chan squirrel hugged Lin  
[["Oh, Norian! He was your brother and my fiancée! I loved him! Why does it have to be this way!"]] Lin cried  
[["I know, I know. We all loved him"]] Norian cried as well and the other squirrels hugged each other and did a group cry.  
By this time Hotohori, Moeru and Mamoru were around the cooler and crying as well. Astra looked at them and blinked.  
  
(Hey, I had to give the rest of the gang squirrel powers otherwise the story wouldn't be as fun!)  
  
Hotohori leaned over and looked at the squirrels that cowered in the corner. "Please, if I may have a moment. I just wish to say that I am really sorry for your loss Norian. I've lost a brother as well so I understand what you are going through. Please, if there is anything I can do to make it up."  
"No! Nothing can bring back my brother! NOT-" just then Norian was hit by his mother.  
"You are my son and I will not have you avenging deaths!"  
"But moooooooooooooooooom!"  
"No buts! Now accept his heart felt apology!"  
"Apology accepted." Norian said, his head down.  
"And I forgive you for attacking me like so." Hotohori shook Norian's little paw.  
"I guess the only thing we can do for you is give this little guy a proper burial." Mamo-chan sighed and looked down at the other squirrels.  
And so it was done. The dead squirrel was buried near a tree over looking the ocean. The little squirrels cried and mourned the death of their loved one as Mamoru lowered the body into the cold damp earth. Mamo- chan said a heartfelt eulogy as the squirrels cried their eyes out. Hotohori turned and hugged Moeru, who was crying far worse than the squirrels.  
"How come *sniff* you're not crying?" Moeru cried and turned to Astra.  
A simple "because" was all that Astra could reply  
"Well, what if it was Mamo-chan being put into the cold earth instead huh?" Moeru's cold words struck a chord in Astra's heart. Bringing tears to her eyes, Astra pulled out a tissue and began to sob. Mamoru sweat dropped and went over to comfort Astra.  
Astra hugged her Mamoru and cried, "Oh Mamo-chan! Don't ever leave me! Promise me you'll stay by my side for ever and ever until death do us part." He leaned over and kissed Astra.  
"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear.  
Moeru looked up at Hotohori, wiping away her tears.  
"You promise you won't leave me either Hoto-sama? You promise we will always be together?" Moeru whimpered.  
"Now Moeru, why would I leave you? I love you and would never to anything to leave you heartbroken and alone."  
Moeru smiled as Hotohori kissed her and said "I love you" "Je T'amie" "Aishiteru" "Wo Ai Ni" and any other language he could think of even sign language.  
The two couple snuggled a bit before bidding adieu to their little forest friends. Hotohori sighed.  
"I am glad that is over with." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair if binoculars.  
"Whatcha looking at?" Moeru asked inquisitively.  
"The beach. That is our destination, isn't it. or am I wrong?"  
"But the beach is too far away to see anything with the naked eye, much less binoculars!" Astra quipped  
Mamoru leaned over and looked at the binoculars. They looked so high tech and expensive that Mamoru just HAD to ask where Hotohori had purchased such binoculars.  
"Oh, I bought these at the Washuu Tech" Hotohori replied.  
"Ahh...that explains it."  
Hotohori looked out onto the ocean. It was beautiful sight. The clouds wisped by and the sky was blue; the water was clear as crystal. No one appeared to be on the beach...except... a blue haired man??? Ano...what's THIS!? A child? Hey...is that child chasing the man?  
"Mamoru-Kun! You must see this!" Hotohori exclaimed as he handed the binoculars to Mamoru.  
"Do you see what I saw?"  
"What? The man?"  
"Yes! Do you think that's-"  
"No doubt about it"  
"Me see! Me see!" Astra jumped up and down excitedly before yanking the binoculars out of Mamoru's hands. The cord yanked on his neck causing him to gag in the most comical manner.  
The view was breath taking for Astra but apparently she didn't see the man that Hotohori and Mamoru had seen.  
"Come on!" Moeru yelled. "My tan isn't going to tan itself!" she waved from the car.  
Everyone hopped into the car and turned on some Japanese tunes and drove off.  
"How much longer until we reach the beach?  
"About an hour!"  
"Wai! Wai! SUGOI!" The group yelled in unison.  
And so.to the beach they go.  
  
Chpt. 3 The Beach and the Brat  
  
The group found a parking spot and proceeded to remove the picnic baskets, chairs and blankets from the car. Moeru and Astra had only their one itty-bitty purse while the men had to walk across the hot sand carrying everything else that was in the car. Why us, they thought.  
With in minutes they had their spot staked on the beach and everything set up Moeru and Hotohori were laying on the beach chairs soaking in the sun while Mamoru was searching the cooler for something to drink. Astra wandered off for a short walk down the shore and possibly collect some seashells. A few minutes later a scream was heard followed by a "DAAAAAAAAA!". Everyone came rushing to see Astra on the ground pointing a finger shakily. Everyone else gasped  
"My goodness! You've been mutilated! Decapitated! Wait a darn minute.if you are in such a manner...where is the rest of his body!" Moeru questioned, a sort of horrified look on her face.  
Astra was so scared that she started to anime cry, and instinctively glomping her Mamoru.  
The head turned slightly and looked up, "OH! Hey gang! What brings you here? Lovely weather we are having no da!"  
Mamoru backed up, "It talked.*sweat drop* the Chichiri head talked!"  
On the ground was a head and only a head and nothing more. No body, no nothing! The head of Chichiri.  
"My suzaku! What has happened to you Chichiri! Have you been beheaded?!" Hotohori exclaimed.  
"Naw...it's nothing like that no da!"  
"Then where is your body!"  
Chichiri looked down, "Under here, no da!"  
"Huh?" Astra spoke up after finishing her crying.  
"I got buried in the sand no da!"  
"Then get out! It is not like you are in cement!" Astra walked around chichiri's head  
"And in there lies my problem no da. It is the way I am buried! I got buried in a straight up standing position no da! You probably won't believe this but. a 10 foot hole was dug.................... errr...blasted... and I was then told to stand in it while the hole was then filled with wet sand and dry! You will not believe how difficult it is for me to get out no da!"  
"How long ya in for" Mamoru tried not to laugh  
"You mean, been in? About ½ an hour."  
Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets "h... h... half... an... HOUR!?"  
"Yup. Now just help me get out no da! I think a crab is pinching my leg!"  
Astra grabbed at Chichiri's head and then tried to pull him out  
"OW! OW! OW, no da! That's not working!"  
"Baka" Moeru and Hotohori said as they walked past Astra to get some shovels. Astra stood up and stuck her tongue out at the two.  
For the next fifteen minutes the group took their shovels and into the sand and dug out Chichiri.  
Chichiri stood up and brushed the sand off his body and shook them out of his blue swim trunks. As soon as he was out he sat on a rock and sighed.  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked.  
"It's this kid no da! She is driving me nuts! First she starts crying cause she cannot find her mother. I am ok with that. I'll help her look.I'm a nice guy. Sure no da! After that she starts hanging all around me and following me wherever I go! She starts poking at me and pulling at my skin for some reason, like it was elastic! At this point she is getting annoying and I tried to tell her in a nice way to leave but she started getting all teary and emotional on me no da! So.I agree I will entertain her for a little while longer. Yeah, uh huh!"  
"Is that it!" Moeru giggled, "You know, kids can be like that sometimes, though I am uncertain about the skin tugging.."  
"No, there is more! This kid." Chichiri gulped  
"What...come on..........?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but .she has .magical powers.she was the one who dug that hole! She used some sort of ki blast to make the hole that large! I bet it was also the power that gave her the super speed to build the sand castles as fast as she did. Her powers were amazing but it was how she. I mean.I cannot explain.I just cannot explain it no da! She is driving me to the point of insanity! If I am around her for one more minute I will seriously loose my mind................... and *finger slides across throat* yeah. I was so thankful when you guys came when you did"  
It was hard for the others to believe all that Chichiri was saying. How could a kid possibly be so annoying you would rather die than be around 'im! The more he tried to explain what the child did the more the child's description molded into a version of an eleven year old spoiled brat.  
"I am still not understanding fully how this kid could bring you to the brink of insanity. It just doesn't make sense," Moeru asked  
"Like I said, I can't seem to explain it no da! You would have to has experienced it like I did to understand"  
"I am beginning to understand. I can see where you are coming from." Said Hotohori.  
"Yes.me as well" Mamoru replied.  
Why was it that the girls were clueless yet.the boys seemed to be understanding this child situation very well?  
"Well, the child is gone for now, right? We might as well enjoy some lunch. How 'bout it Chichiri. Care to join us?" Mamoru smiled as we walked toward the picnic basket.  
"Theirs plenty, as always." Hotohori smiled and turned to Moeru who blushed "And I can assure you that it is 100% delectable, mouth watering and savory!"  
"Hey" Astra said, pulling out 2 dishes she had made and placed in the basket "I made a Bean dip and a spinach casserole!" She opened the lids and the stench alone could annihilate an entire city block. "I made it my self! Home made! Any one want some now! I have chips to go with the dip!"  
Moeru took one whiff and nearly passed out. Mamoru's face fell to the floor in pieces and Hotohori turned green, only bettering him self by opening one of Moeru's dishes and taking a sweet whiff. "Ahhhh...better"  
Chichiri walked over and noticed the bean dip, "MMMM! Bean dip! Yeah.beans, beans the musical fruit...*you hopefully know the rest...*" He took a chip and started to dip. He took one bite and nearly turned to stone. The shock sent him crashing to the ground anime style and start to twitch. Astra never noticed once as her back was turned and she was shifting through the cooler for something to drink.  
Everyone regained their composure just in time as Astra turned back around. She didn't even notice that Chichiri had ever so quickly placed her dishes back into the picnic basket, the whole pitcher of water, and lemonade, and fruit punch were all gone and that Mamoru's face was put back together all wrong.  
"Where is my dish?" Astra asked  
"Ano..." everyone looked nervous "Ano...ano...ano...ano...ano...ano...*thumb twiddling* we...ano...are saving it for later?"  
"Oh...OK!"  
Quick as lightning Chichiri used a spell and burned the 2 dishes to a cinder.  
The gang enjoyed a happy conversation for a few minutes until a shiver went down Chichiri's spine. Out of the corner of his eye, green flashed behind a rock, causing Chichiri to hyperventilate. A rustle was heard and a little child came tumbling out from behind the rock. Chichiri shook violently and backed away as far as he could.  
"Please...y...y.............. you have n.no more business with me! Stay away!" Chichiri stuttered but the child walked closer. Chichiri got up and screamed a horrifying blood curdling "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", turned around and ran for it.  
"Where is the funny man with the Gravity defying hair?" a small child, about the age of 11 asked the group when she walked up. "I want him to play with me!" The child sooo resembled Tasuki as a child, but with green hair and a small ponytail tied together with a thin pink ribbon.  
  
-Ano.Tasuki doesn't have a green haired twin who got reborn.or a sibling does he? XD-  
  
The child turned around and saw Chichiri running, "Oh there he is! Tee hee! Funny man come back!" she turned around and ran after him. She caught up with him and grabbed on to his leg and held on tight. Chichiri screamed again and viciously tried to pry the child off. He managed to do so and this time...ran for dear life. Maybe it was coincidence that Inu- chan was jogging down the beach right at that time. Chichiri ran to Inu- chan and glomped her tight.  
"INU! Kowaii!" Chichiri stuttered and turned SD and hugged Inu-chan shakily.  
The child came up to Chichiri and Inu. "Get away from him! I'm playing with him now!" the child grew serious and lofted Inu and threw her down on the ground. "He is mine to play with! Not yours!  
Everyone else gasped. Moeru and Hotohori ran to Inu-chan to see if she was ok.  
"Hey kid! It's not nice to do that to people no da! What would your mother say!" Mamoru scolded.  
"Mother? What mother?" the child questioned innocently  
"Oh come on no da!" Chichiri stared at the child.  
"Oh! You mean that lady! She is not my mother. She's just a toy!"  
"Just a toy?" Chichiri looked around but saw not neither hide nor hair of the woman he thought was the child's mother.  
"Like I said, she was a toy and now she is back on the shelf with my other dolls from the Limited Lady collection."  
"Wow! I didn't know toys were real!" Astra jumped up with excitement  
"Baka! Of course there not! I can just animate any toy I have! I have that power you know." The child laughed.  
"No wonder that lady reminded me of a Barbie no da!" Chichiri exclaimed  
Mamoru grinned from ear to ear and drooled "Heh, heh...*snort*...real Barbie"  
Astra whacked him on the head, "Oh no you don't! If you are gonna have those thoughts they better be of me!"  
Inu-chan, Hotohori and Moeru walked up to the rest of the group.  
"Ok my dear Tanoshii. Would you please explain to me what's going on! You didn't dump me for a child did you?" Inu-chan questioned  
"No, it's not that!" Chichiri walked Inu over to a bench.  
"NO! He's mine! HEY LADY! He's mine and you can't-" Just then Hotohori and Mamoru stepped in front of the child  
"Real or not real, were gonna find your mother!" Hotohori said  
"Yeah, and if you really don't have a mother then I do the discipline myself!" Mamoru put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.  
The child looked up at Mamoru and then over to Hotohori. She smiled and grinned from ear to ear in sort of an evilish way. "Perfect." She walked around both of them "I know you're the ones" she mumbled under her breath. "You two! Come play with me since the funny man is not here right now.  
"But...I..." Hotohori and Mamoru stuttered.  
The child proceeded to drag the two men away. Both shrugged. Astra and Moeru both followed but the child turned around and glared at the girls.  
"Go away! I don't want to play with you!" the girl shouted.  
Astra and Moeru were drawn aback. Both stood there just blinking before Chichiri and Inu-chan walked back over.  
"Where are the others?" Inu-chan questioned  
"Playing"  
"Oi, well...they will figure out on their own why I dubbed her the Chibi Mistress of Doom"  
"This child cannot be as bad as they say" Inu-chan spoke up.  
"Yeah, I know, but it seems our men here seem to have an understanding of this child. Why is it that the women here are left at a blank!" Moeru arched an eyebrow.  
"Like I said.and will say again.................. and again.................it is hard to explain." Chichiri said to the three women.  
The three girls shrugged and then Moeru and Astra suggested they go and have some lunch. Chichiri and Moeru both chuckled under their breath and sweat dropped many when Astra kept boasting about her dishes.  
Moeru looked back at Hotohori and Mamoru. She shrugged and though, they'll be all right.  
The four went over and sat on the blanket. They ate the lunch Moeru had so generously prepared and as Hotohori had said it was delicious, mouthwatering and savory. Astra seemed to pay no attention to her dishes that had "disappeared", only kept looking at Mamoru with a worried expression on her face.  
About an hour and a half later they two men came running to the others screaming. They had terrified looks. Hotohori and Mamoru hugged their girls shakily.  
"Get her away from me! She is a monster Moeru!" Hotohori glomped Moeru shakily.  
"Any idea why" Moeru questioned  
"I cannot explain it! She...it...I don't think you would understand Moeru"  
"Yeah! She scares me! She is like something out of a scary movie or something." Mamoru lay on the ground in a little ball.  
"Where is the child now?" Inu-chan questioned.  
"She is still here. We were playing a game of hide and seek; she was to seek so while she counted Hotohori used the power of suzaku to freeze her for a while. Then we managed to sneak over here! I am not sure how long the freeze will work!" Mamoru got on his hands and knees. "Please, I want out! I want to leave this place and go far away..................... maybe to another state and find another beach! Onegai, onegai, onegai!" Mamoru by this time was begging on his hands and knees.  
"See, toldja she was scary!" Chichiri said with a sandwich in his mouth.  
"What do you propose we do? The thing about her mother is true. She showed me and Mamoru a demonstration of how she could animate an inanimate object, right Mamoru-kun?"  
"Right! She took out a doll and used her magic to make it a real person...daaa...*drool* pretty lady..............." Astra ran up to him and whacked him on the head...again.  
"Well, we can't just leave here alone. She may not have a home to go to or a warm meal to eat." Moeru said  
"Why not! She is scaring our boys!" Inu-chan said glomping her Tano.  
"She is only a child and scary as she is, she doesn't deserve to be left out here all alone. No one does!" Astra exclaimed.  
"She has powers! She'll survive. Lets go now before she thaws out and wants to play again!" Mamoru shouted.  
"She wasn't doing anything hentai was she." Astra asked, looking suspiciously at Mamoru.  
"Oh god no! It's not that!" Shouted Mamoru. "What do you think I am? A pervert like all those old men you see in Animes?"  
Mamo-chan grabbed her Astra and proceeded to run with her as far as he could.  
"What!" Astra let go of Mamoru's grip. "You just want to leave this child here alone with no place to go?! If we leave there will be no one here!"  
"Astra, listen to me! She is a monster in ways I cannot begin to describe. Our best bet right now is just to get out of here." Mamoru grabbed Astra again and proceeded to drag her away against will.  
"Let me go!" Astra pulled away and slapped Mamoru in the face. "I am not leaving this child here alone! No one deserves to be left alone like that, feeling like they have been rejected! It is the worst possible thing!"  
Everyone else gasped. Mamoru just stood there staring blankly with a bright red palm mark on his face.  
Astra looked up, tears in her eyes. "To be left alone, to take one blink and find that people have deserted you! No one should ever have to feel that! EVER!" Astra started to cry and she ran to Mamoru's arms crying. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan." She cried. "I didn't mean-"  
Mamoru hugged his Astra and stroked her hair and told her everything would be all right.  
"Do you really think we should leave? I mean, we just got here!" Moeru shouted.  
"Fine, you girls can stay, do what you want but I am leaving. I don't want to be here when the child thaws no da!" Chichiri walked off.  
Inu-chan grabbed Chichiri by the necklace he was wearing. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To the parking lot, into the car and then drive off no da."  
"Ahem! If you recall, you don't have a car, neither do I. You were just a thought in the authors mind and them put on paper. As of now she has not given you anything." Said Inu-chan  
That made Chichiri sweat drop and stop dead in his tracks. "Daaaaaa"  
Chichiri looked in the parking lot and saw one car, the car that got the gang to the beach in the first place. "Ano.can I have your keys" Chichiri said looking hopeful at Mamoru.  
"Fine, whatever." Mamoru said and tossed Chichiri his keys.  
"Why aren't you coming? I thought you to wanted to leave, no da?"  
Mamoru sweat dropped and pointed to his leg where Astra was clinging to his leg like an anchor.  
"I'm not going so you cannot go because then I will be all lonely!" Astra sniffed  
Chichiri and Inu ran to the car while Mamoru struggled to get to the car with the anchor on his leg. Apparently Hotohori had forgotten about the little girl and was happily with Moeru and tossing around volleyball.  
Chichiri and Inu-chan stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the car as their jaws dropped to the ground. The car was leaning toward the driver's side as the two left tires were out. One tire was just plain flat and the other one had a fork jabbed through it.  
"The child" Chichiri angrily mumbled under his breath.  
"There goes your means of escape Tano!" Inu-chan smiled  
"Oh, god! That means we are stuck here with the child?"  
"I guess there is nothing else to do but stay! Come on! I brung a volleyball net! Guys against girls!" Astra skipped happily, dragging her Mamo-chan with her.  
Chichiri sighed and followed the two along with his Inu-chan. Chichiri looked over to where the girl had been frozen but she was no where to be seen. Shock and fear sent a wave of nausea and sickness over Chichiri as he feared the worse.  
"Ano...Mamoru...over there...isn't that where you said the child was frozen?" Chichiri pointed.  
Mamoru looked over by the rock and instantly turned pale. The child was gone.  
"Oh god, she is going to come back for me.she's gonna.AHHHHH" Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What if...oh no...we have to find her so we can freeze her again and find something to do with her!" Chichiri stuttered.  
"Quick...you search over there and I will search over here!"  
Mamoru directed. "Hey! What about the game?!" Inu-chan said,  
hands on her hips.  
"In a minute! Give us ten minutes!" Chichiri ran.  
With in minutes Chichiri and Mamoru were both on the fritz just trying to find the child. After ten minutes of nothing the guys began to freak.  
"What if she turned invisible! She could be anywhere!" Mamoru screamed.  
"Let's ask Hotohori. Maybe he's seen her!" Chichiri said as he ran to Hotohori.  
Indeed Hotohori had seen the child. "Yes, I got scared to. She walked up to me and I was afraid for the worst but then she said.and I quote 'Sorry, but I have to go bye-bye! It was fun playing with you three boys today! You were funny!' then she walked away and jumped through some flame hoop portal thingy! The portal closed and like that she was gone!"  
"She's gone? Really!" Mamoru exclaimed as he and Chichiri did some sort of corny victory dance. The dance went on for about 5 minutes until Inu and Astra grabbed both their men by the ears and dragged them along.  
"Enough. Time for volleyball."  
With in minutes, and after a desperate brawl between Moeru and Astra over who got to use the volley ball, convincing Hotohori and Moeru to play, and finally 10 minutes just to set up the net with out Astra constantly getting caught or tangled in it, the game was ready to commence. The battle of the century begins next chapter "Volley Ball Any One?" 


End file.
